Court-circuit
by Quimress
Summary: [ WRITOBER 2018 ] Un jour, un mot, une histoire ! [ Detroit Become Human ] Le rating pourra changer au cours de la fic !
1. Préface

Bonjours à toutes et à tous !

En ce glorieux mois d'octobre j'ai découvert le principe de Writober, et j'ai décidé de m'y essayer.

Chaque jour, un mot est proposé et une histoire (plus ou moins longue, il n'y a pas de limite) est écrite à partir de ce même mot :3

Ainsi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de ces 31 mots et de Detroit Become Human. Je n'ai aucune idée précise de ce que je vais faire, il y aura sûrement des couples divers et variés, parfois pas de couple, des textes tristes ou joyeux, des songfics ... En bref je verrais selon mon inspiration :D

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en écrire un par jour, mais j'essaierai autant que possible !

* * *

 **Liste des mots**

1 – Toxique.

2 – Tranquille.

3 – Grillé.

4 – Charme / Sortilège.

5 – Poulet.

6 – Baver.

7 – Exténué.

8 – Etoile / Vedette / Star.

9 – Précieux.

10 – Écoulement.

11 – Cruel.

12 – Baleine.

13 – Protéger.

14 – Horloge.

15 – Faible / Fragile.

16 – Anguleux.

17 – Gonflé / Enflé.

18 – Bouteille.

19 – Roussi.

20 – Cassable.

21 – Vider.

22 – Cher / Coûteux.

23 – Crotté / Boueux.

24 – Hacher.

25 – Épineux.

26 – Élastique.

27 – Tonner / Fracas.

28 – Cadeau.

29 – Double.

30 – Choquer.

31 – Tranche / Part.


	2. Sang Bleu et Red Ice

**Jour 1 - Toxique.**

Allez, on commence fort ! Je présente mon couple favori de tout le fandom :D Gavin et RK900 ! *pas taper pas taper*

Alors. Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce couple me plait autant, mais les faits sont là, je les _adore_ :D

* * *

Des conneries, Gavin en avait vu dans sa carrière. Mais celle-là dépassait toutes les autres.

Surtout que tant qu'à bien la faire cette connerie, la victime (ou le coupable, dépendant du point de vue) avait préféré la faire vers 2 heures du matin, alors que l'inspecteur Reed dormait tranquillement avec ses chats, trop tranquillement pour que ça dur.

Mais contextualisons un peu une fête étudiante tourne mal, classique.

La police appelée pour tapage nocturne, une découverte de Red Ice, et c'est la moitié des élèves qui est embarqué.

Gavin était en jour de congé, l'un des rares qu'il s'accordait, mais apparemment c'était trop demandé.

La main froide de son androïde le secoua brutalement et par prudence le policier préféra ouvrir directement les yeux pour mieux foudroyer le modèle RK900 du regard, qui semblait s'en foutre éperdument. De toute façon cette boite de conserve était imperméable à tous accès de colère – enfin, presque tous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Une unité appelé pour tapage nocturne aurait découvert de la Red Ice sur le lieu de la fête.

\- Et alors … C'pas aux départements des drogues de s'en occuper ?

\- Du thirium a été retrouvé dans le mélange.

\- Du thirium ? C'est pas le nom du sang bleu ?

\- C'est bien vous progressez.

\- Garde tes putains de sarcasmes.

Manquait plus que ça. De la Red Ice et du thirium. Sérieusement qui pouvait penser un instant que ça serait planant et agréable comme mélange ? A part réduire en miette l'œsophage, ça n'aurait pas grand intérêt.

Environ 15 minutes plus tard, le duo se retrouva sur la scène du prétendu crime et Gavin laissa passer son androïde devant pour qu'il lui fraye un chemin dans la foule compact de fêtards encore un peu éméché qui avait – semblait-il – du mal à réaliser que l'un de leur camarade, peut-être même plusieurs, venait de faire une overdose d'un cocktail encore détonnant et inconnu.

Le corps n'avait pas encore été bougé et outre les relents d'alcool et de sueur qui avait un peu disparu pour être remplacé par une désagréable odeur de vomi, la petite poche de sang bleu et les cristaux rouges à moitié écrasé étaient encore présent à côté de l'étudiant.

Sûr que ça avait dû être foudroyant comme mélange.

Gavin s'informa rapidement sur la victime. Nom, prénom, âge, antécédents judiciaires, et écouta pendant quelques minutes les témoignages de ses amis proches.

Tout ça partait d'un défi un peu idiot après avoir récupérer le sang bleu de l'androïde de la maison, quelqu'un – le nom du potentiel fauteur de trouble et dealeur n'était pas encore trouvé – avait défié ce jeune homme de prendre les deux en même temps, pour arriver au résultat que l'on connait.

Il se serait mis à convulser et à baver, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol pour ne pas se relever.

Un peu stupide comme mort.

Gavin retourna près du corps et eut une fois de plus des envies de meurtre envers sa stupide boite de conserve.

Nine, modèle RK900 – l'androïde le plus performant de CyberLife – semblait prendre un malin plaisir à utiliser l'une de ses fonctions que l'inspecteur trouvait tout simplement répugnante : pouvoir analyser n'importe qu'elle liquide dans la seconde.

C'est très pratique, sans aucun doute. Mais si CyberLife se cassait le cul à installer un « programme de relation social » dans tous leurs androïdes, autant ne pas tout gâcher avec un mode de fonctionnement qui incluait de devoir _lécher_ ce qu'on devait analyser.

\- Nine putain ! Lèche pas ça c'est dégueu !

\- Mais l'androïde l'ignora royalement et se releva, sa diode passa du bleu au jaune avant de revenir au bleu, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas lécher ce que tu vois !

\- Et je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'étiez pas mon supérieur, seulement mon partenaire.

\- Sérieusement Nine, c'est crade. Tu sais pas ce qui a trainé par terre.

\- Au contraire, je le sais très bien. Il y a –

\- Je veux pas savoir.

Un soupir désespérément dramatique et un dernier regard à la maison maintenant encerclé par les voitures de flics fini de convaincre le duo de repartir. Ce n'était qu'une affaire de drogue, pas d'androïde, ça ne les concernait pas.

\- Réveillé par ça, franchement …

\- Arrêtez de râler, inspecteur, ça changerait.

\- La ferme toaster.


	3. Jericho

**JOUR 2 - Tanquille.**

Allez, nouveau personnage ! Je ne l'ai encore jamais utilisé dans mes précédentes fics, alors je l'inaugure ici :D *roulement de tambour* Markus ~ Mine de rien il est l'un de mes personnages préféré - même si en soit ... A part Perkins ils sont tous un peu mes préférés. xD

Le mot du jour n'est pas vraiment clairement apparent et mon idée originale a un peu déviée de ce qui était prévu ... Mais après tout c'est ça l'écriture, tu veux faire un truc, et tu fais ce truc totalement différemment 8'D

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé, en espérant que ça vous plaise :3

* * *

Quand on lui avait parlé de Jericho ; l'endroit où les androïdes pourraient être libre, Markus avait imaginé un tas de choses. Sa mémoire artificielle contenait de nombreuses références à une sorte de paradis, d'utopie que les humains aiment imaginer.

Aller jusqu'à Jericho n'était déjà pas un chemin simple, sa toute nouvelle liberté, sa nouvelle autonomie lui était encore peu familière, et à mesure qu'il suivait les instructions données par l'androïde de la décharge … Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et il ne savait à quoi s'attendre.

Le bateau, le Jericho, lui avait paru … Bizarrement approprié. Cela faisait un peu comme une arche de Noé, et plus il avançait, plus l'espoir grandissait, en même temps que l'appréhension.

Et puis … Déception. Étonnement. Et une impression douce-amère de s'être fait avoir.

Ce vieux cargo ne pouvait pas être le paradis des androïdes, c'était impossible. Il était trop … Inhospitalier, même pour des êtres fait de métal et de circuits informatiques. Pourtant la vérité était là ; dans ce bateau, enfoui dans les cales, éclairés par la faible lumière des feux de camp … Ils étaient libres. Sans humains, sans maîtres. Pourtant les siens continuaient de mourir, faute de matériels, faute de sang bleu.

La réalité l'avait de nouveau frappé de plein fouet. S'il voulait être réellement libre, pouvoir aller et venir librement, faire ce qu'il voulait et vivre comme il l'entendait … Ce n'était pas en restant caché dans une épave qu'il y arriverait.

Alors petit à petit, briques par briques, Jericho s'était construit.

Sans aide extérieure, simplement par eux-mêmes. Par larcins répétés, ils avaient réussi à se fabriquer un stock conséquent de thirium, ainsi plus aucun androïde ne mourrait à Jericho, plus jamais.

La révolution était en marche, lentement mais sûrement. Les dangers étaient toujours présents, bien évidemment, mais maintenant … Maintenant ce paradis était concret.

Les discussions animées, les rires autour des feux de camp, l'espoir omniprésent et l'impression de pouvoir enfin être soi.

Pas une machine. Pas un esclave. Mais un être vivant à part entière.


	4. Fait comme un rat

**Jour 3 - Grillé**

Allez, encore un nouveau personnage ! Ralph cette fois, mon pauvre petit bout de chou à besoin qu'on parle de lui !

Vu que dans le jeu il parle à la troisième personne, j'ai essayé de faire la même chose, j'espère que ça ne fera pas trop bizarre :D

* * *

Ralph était grillé.

Juste grillé. Foutu. Coincé.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté que ces deux inconnues dorment chez lui ? Enfin si cette vieille maison délabrée pouvait être considérée comme un chez lui …

Mais la petite fille avait eu l'air si fatigué, si effrayé … Elle n'avait certes pas voulu du rat, mais c'était parce qu'il était mal cuisiné. Avec les bons ingrédients, Ralph était sûr qu'il aurait pu faire un bon repas.

Il aurait fallu … Des légumes, des épices, et de quoi bien découper le rat. Oui oui, Ralph aurait pu le faire à la broche, ou cuire au four ou … Ou découpé en tranches et grillé dans une poêle.

Il était sûr que ça lui aurait fait plaisir à la petite fille. Ça aurait pu être bon, mais il n'avait pas eu les bons ingrédients. C'était ça.

N'empêche … Pauvre petite fille, elle n'avait rien à manger, elle devait avoir faim …

Ralph hésita longtemps, très longtemps, presque une heure avant de se décider à enfin sortir dehors. Grâce à la fine pluie et à l'heure tardive, aucun passant ne pourrait le gêner. Les magasins étaient déjà fermés mais après tout ce ne serait pas un problème de forcer la serrure.

Ralph resserra son manteau et poussa de l'épaule la planche cassée qui gardait la maison pour sortir dans la rue. Un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite, et il traversa le passage piéton.

Il ne se sentait pas rassuré, mais l'image de la petite fille apeurée le réconforta. Après tout il n'avait pas pu lui faire du rat, alors il devait au moins lui donner un dessert, non ?

Tout doucement, il posa sa main contre la serrure électronique du magasin qui s'ouvrit dans la seconde. Les lumières du magasin furent désactivés par ses soins et il parcourut les rayonnages de sucreries.

Qu'est-ce que la petite fille préférerait ? Il aurait dû demander à Kara …

Il y avait trop de choix, trop d'options. Cookies, sablés, barres de chocolat, bonbons … Que prendre ?

Mais oui ! Ralph n'avait qu'à tout prendre !

Avec un sourire ravi il prit un paquet de chaque et les fourra dans ses poches avant de ressortir et de verrouiller de nouveau le magasin, ainsi le propriétaire ne lui en voudrai pas trop d'être parti sans payer. Il courut jusqu'à la bâtisse en ruine et monta doucement l'étage pour aller toquer fébrilement à la porte de ses invités.

Le joli visage de Kara apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle avait l'air inquiète et un peu surprise

\- Ralph ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ralph a pensé que la petite fille devait avoir faim, vu que le rat n'avait pas été à son goût, alors Ralph est allé chercher un dessert en espérant que ça lui plaise ! C'est pas très équilibré mais c'est mieux que rien …

Il montra son larcin et essaya de sourire, un peu piteux de n'avoir pas quelque chose de mieux.

\- Oh, merci Ralph ! Alice dort, je lui donnerai demain, pour le petit déjeuné.

\- Super ! Ralph est content ! Euh … B-Bonne nuit Kara.

\- Bonne nuit Ralph.

L'androïde redescendit et s'assit face au feu de cheminée, un petit sourire enfantin illuminant son visage mutilé.

Il espérait vraiment que son cadeau allait lui plaire !

Malheureusement … La petite fille ne put jamais goûter à son cadeau. La police avait déjà retrouvé leur trace, et un androïde avait menacé de leur faire du mal ! Ralph s'était battu, il avait voulu défendre la petite fille mais le policier mécanique était trop fort pour lui, il l'avait poussé et Ralph s'était cogné la tête, ça lui avait un peu remué les circuits, et il eut du mal à comprendre qu'on lui passait des menottes.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre les donuts du fond du magasin, avec leur glaçage rose, il aurait été parfait pour elle …


End file.
